


Distracted

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

"John... I'm meant to be tidying."

John has attached himself to her back, nestling close enough that she cannot ignore him. He is warm but she is trying to focus, still, eventually she gives in and stands still. 

"John..."

"Please..."

"Fine, but... let me go so I can at least walk..."

"Will we be heading upstairs... or the sofa this time?"

"The bed is far more comfortable..."


End file.
